Robotic surgical systems have been used in minimally invasive medical procedures. Some robotic surgical systems included a console supporting a robot arm, and at least one end effector such as forceps or a grasping tool including jaws for capturing tissue therebetween. The at least one end effector was mounted to the robot arm. During a medical procedure, the end effector was inserted into a small incision (via a cannula) or a natural orifice of a patient to position the end effector at a work site within the body of the patient.
Cables extended from the console, through the robot arm, and connected to the end effector. In some instances, the cables were actuated by means of motors that were controlled by a processing system including a user interface for a surgeon or clinician to be able to control the robotic surgical system including the robot arm and/or the end effector. The cables connected to a pulley assembly that transferred torque to drive the actuation of the end effector.
In some instances, surgical procedures may require fine control of the end effector to grasp tissue for dissection and/or to spread tissue surfaces for deep tissue access. Accordingly, there is a need for surgical tools that are able to provide precisely controlled forces applied by jaws of an end effector of a robotic surgical system.